


This Just In: Hinata Shouyou Is An Actual Five Year Old

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Started off as crack, anxious tsukki, hinata is the literal sun, now it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes to argue over stupid things and Tsukki still thinks he looks like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Just In: Hinata Shouyou Is An Actual Five Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly but surely getting out of writers block. Tsukki is a sarcastic fuck but also a giant sap and Hinata loves him anyway. This is also my third tsukihina fic and I'm not even sorry.

Tsukishima watched as Hinata paced the small area of his bedroom from where he sat on the floor. It was quite amusing how someone could get so worked up over something so small.

“I don’t understand why you can’t call me cute names. Kageyama gives Yamaguchi cute nick names. _Kageyama_. He’s more socially inept than you are.”

“I’ll give you a nick name the day you give me one. Now stop pouting and sit down already.” Tsukishima tried to go back to his homework but the little fireball was just getting started.

“Maybe I don’t want to sit.” Hinata stopped pacing to face Tsukishima and crossed his arms like a stubborn five year old.

“This is ridiculous.” He could feel the migraine slowly creep into existence. Why, out of all the annoying guys he knew, did he like the one who constantly wanted to bicker over the tiniest little things? Who the hell cared if he gave the little twerp a nick name or not?

“What’s ridiculous is that after all time, after all we’ve been through-“

“We’ve been together for two weeks.”

“-you still won’t give me a nick name!”

“Why do I have to be the one to give a nickname first?” Tsukishima was officially over this argument and wanted to finish his homework so he could cuddle the annoying boy in front of him to death. He wasn’t sure if he meant that literally or figuratively yet.

“Because it’s not expected for you to give me one. People will expect me to start calling you cute names because of my adorable personality-“

“Oh no, it’s self aware.”

“- but if you give the nick name first it’s a thousand times cuter.”

Tsukishima was officially lost. “That’s stupid.”

“I don’t make the rules.” And now Hinata was lying through his teeth.

“And I don’t give people nick names.” Tsukishima was only partly lying because they only person he had ever given a nick name is Yamaguchi. Tsukishima called him Yama Mama and he absolutely hated it, so of course Tsukishima called him that every chance he got.

“I don’t believe that.” _Oh no, he’s on to me._

“Please go back to your homework.”

“No.” Hinata, honest to God, stomped his foot like he was actually five. Oh, excuse him. Five and a half.

“Okay, now you’re being a child.”

“I’m always acting like a child to you.” Tsukishima snapped his head up at this. He hated when Hinata sounded like that – so hurt and broken and insecure. Tsukishima hated when he went too far with his teasing. He never wants to legitimately hurt Hinata, ever.  

Tsukishima sighed and looked down at his lap in shame. Two weeks in and he already almost fucked up far too many times. “Hinata, would you please just sit down.”

“Can I sit in your lap?” When Tsukishima looked up he saw a small smile on his face and looked visibly calmer than before.

Tsukishima returned the smile and spread his arms open as an invitation. “Yes, you nerd.”

Hinata’s face let up like the sun as he practically leapt into Tsukishima’s lap. Tsukishima was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to kiss him. He froze up with anxiety at the thought. They hadn’t done that yet and Tsukishima dreaded the moment it would inevitably happen, not because he thought it’d be gross but because he wasn’t sure he’d be good at it.

But of course Hinata wouldn’t give him time to fully process how well he should hold back his impulse before pulling him into a kiss. Tsukishima didn’t let himself think before holding Hinata closer to deepen the kiss.

When they parted, Tsukishima touched his forehead to Hinata’s and stared into his eyes like they do in sappy romance movies. Hinata’s thousand watt smile was contagious and Tsukishima really couldn’t help but smile back.

“Do I get a nick name now, Tsukishima?” Hinata asked in a low voice that Tsukishima really wouldn’t mind making him use again.

“Sure thing, my Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at theworldswecantsee.tumblr.com  
> It's worth it. I swear.


End file.
